silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Silent Hill: Shattered Memories
Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (en español "Colina Silenciosa: Recuerdos destrozados") es el séptimo juego de la saga Silent Hill. Shattered Memories es una re-imaginación del Silent Hill original lanzado para las consolas Wii, PlayStation 2 y PlayStation Portable, creado por Climax Studios y publicado por Konami. Según el productor Tomm Hulett, "No es un remake o un port. Esa es una distinción importante. Realmente se siente como un juego nuevo." El subtítulo Shattered Memories se refiere a destrozar y re-imaginar el recuerdo de la experiencia del jugador con el juego original, y cómo el protagonista del juego, Harry Mason, "destroza sus recuerdos" debido al accidente de coche del cual es víctima. La versión de Wii fue lanzada el 08 de diciembre de 2009 en Norteamérica, y las versiones de PS2 y PSP el 19 de enero de 2010. En los países PAL (con excepción de Australia, ver más abajo), todas las versiones fueron lanzadas el 4 de marzo de 2010. El juego fue lanzado en Japón el 25 de marzo de 2010. Trama : ''Nota: Shattered Memories tiene lugar en un universo diferente que está separado de la historia principal. Esto incluye la historia, los personajes, las relaciones, los lugares, etc. Los sucesos de Shattered Memories se llevan a cabo alrededor de invierno de 2008. '' El psiquiatra Michael Kaufmann se prepara para un nuevo paciente. Se sirve un vaso de whisky y la recepcionista le dice que su nuevo paciente ha llegado temprano, el Dr. Kaufmann reconoce que esto está muy bien, y le dice que puede pasar. thumb|left|El psiquiatra, Michael Kaufmann. Mientras tanto, Harry Mason, el protagonista del juego, ha perdido el control de su coche debido a un resbalón provocado por el hielo de la carretera y se estrella contra un terraplén cubierto de nieve en un depósito de chatarra en el pueblo de Silent Hill. Tras el accidente, Harry se da cuenta de que su hija Cheryl desapareció, y decide buscarla. Harry empieza ha explorar, pasando por calles y tiendas, llegando al bar Diner 52 o al Good Ol' Days, donde se encuentra a Cybil Bennett o a una camarera, respectivamente. Durante una conversación con cualquiera de estas dos personas, Harry, que padece de amnesia, se da cuenta de que vive en Silent Hill, en el 1206 de la calle Levin con Cheryl. Luego de esto él recibe en su teléfono celular una llamada desde su casa, a pesar de que apenas se puede oír debido a la estática, con esto Harry llega a la conclusión de que su hija le espera en casa. De camino a casa, Harry recibe otra llamada telefónica, y puede oír la voz de Cheryl y la de otra persona, Harry supone que Cheryl esta con otra persona y que puede estar en peligro. Inmediatamente después de que la llamada termina, las calles son consumidas por el Mundo de Hielo. Harry pronto se encuentra con unas criaturas deformes, conocidas como Raw Shocks, que lo persiguen. Él no tiene más remedio que huir y tras una persecución de pesadilla, logra llegar a su casa en la calle Levin. Otra de las sesiones con el psiquiatra comienza, en la que el doctor Kaufmann analiza el hogar y la vida familiar y pide que el jugador coloree un dibujo titulado "Familia feliz". Mientras tanto, Harry se encuentra con una pareja, Mike y Lucy Stewart, dentro de su casa. Cuando Harry pregunta por Cheryl, la pareja le dice que ella no está allí, y cuando Harry afirma que es su casa, Lucy menciona que es imposible, ya que han vivido allí desde hace 14 años. Mike le cierra la puerta a Harry y Cybil llega. Después de una conversación Cybil se lleva a Harry junto con ella en su coche de policía a la comisaría para aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan llegar a la estación de policía, la nieve tapa el parabrisas y Cybil deja a Harry en el coche, ya que esta quiere determinar donde estan, pero Cybil no vuelve, por lo que Harry sale del coche y se adentra en el bosque. Mientras él explora el Orion Hunting Lodge, Cybil telefonea a Harry para preguntarle por qué se fue corriendo y él afirma que ella lo abandonó. Harry decide volver a Silent Hill, y cuelga. Después de otra "secuencia de pesadilla" a través del bosque, Harry sigue un camino que lo lleva al campo de fútbol del instituto Midwich. Allí, Cybil llama a Harry una vez más y él le miente diciéndole que se quedo sin cobertura en el teléfono. Cybil le dice a Harry que vaya al gimnasio de la escuela secundaria para que pueda reunirse con él, y para así también utilizarlo como refugio durante las tormentas de nieve. Harry piensa que Cheryl también puede estar allí y está de acuerdo. En su tercera sesión, el Dr. Kaufmann habla sobre la vida del jugador en la escuela secundaria. Harry explora más de Silent Hill y la Midwich High School, donde conoce a una mujer llamada Michelle Valdez dentro del gimnasio de la escuela. Michelle le comenta a Harry que una vez conoció a una chica que se llamaba Cheryl y que estudiaba en ese instituto, acto seguido le muestra una fotografía de la escuela de ella. Aunque la niña se parece a la hija de Harry, esta Cheryl es una adolescente y no una niña. Harry y Michelle entran en la oficina del director para buscar los registros de Cheryl, y al hacerlo, descubren que en realidad son la misma persona y que él y Cheryl se mudaron a la calle Simmons. En otra secuencia de pesadilla, Harry se entera de que Cheryl fue intimidada por sus compañeros en Midwich. Después de la pesadilla, Harry se reúne con Michelle fuera de la escuela. Harry sigue a Michelle hasta The Balkan, un club nocturno donde trabaja. Después de salir de la planta baja, tras buscar las llaves del coche en la habitación de Michelle, se encuentra con una joven mujer que se hace llamar Dahlia y que está sentada en el lugar en donde antes estaba Michelle. Dahlia parece sorprendida por la confusión que Harry le demuestra a ella, a pesar de que no le interesa mucho explicarle nada. Ella le dice que vino a recoger su camioneta aparcada fuera para llevar a Harry hasta la calle Simmons, donde se reuniría con Cheryl en su casa. Al llegar al puente en su camino hacia el pueblo, el Mundo de Hielo aparece, Dahlia se congela y luego el puente, que se derrumba. La camioneta se desploma en el río, atrapando a los dos en el interior. Harry lucha por escapar, mientras Dahlia está inmovilizada. Dependiendo de las acciones del jugador, Harry puede encender la radio y escapar, o esperar ha ahogarse, mientras varios Raw Shocks escriben mensajes espeluznantes en las ventanas. De vuelta en el consultorio del psiquiatra, Kaufmann le habla sobre la muerte al jugador en sus cuatro sesiones. Luego, Harry despierta en el hospital Alchemilla, después de haber sido salvado por Cybil. Ella le dice a Harry que los hechos que él describió no pudieron haber ocurrido, y que él debe de haber nadado en el río, y que podría haber muerto. Otra secuencia de pesadilla se produce y Cybil se congela durante su conversación. Una vez que Harry escapa de la pesadilla, se encuentra con Lisa Garland, una enfermera que trabaja en Alchemilla, quien acaba de tener un accidente de coche. Harry decide hacerle compañía y van hacia su apartamento. En el interior, Lisa le pide a Harry que le de un medicamento que se encuentra en el cuarto de baño para ayudarla con su dolor de cabeza. Una vez que Lisa se queda dormida, Harry se va. Antes de que Harry entre en el centro comercial Toluca, Lisa lo llama, pidiendo ayuda. Cuando Harry llega de nuevo a su apartamento, Lisa aparece muerta, si se le ha dado las pastillas correctas, morirá delante de Harry, si se le ha dado las incorrectas, Harry la encontrará muerta. Cybil aparece y le ordena a Harry que no se mueva. Segundos antes de que la pesadilla vuelva a suceder, Cybil le dice a Harry que ella sabe que él no es "Harry Mason". Después de otra secuencia de pesadilla, Harry se encuentra dentro del Toluca Mall. Después de recorrer el centro comercial, Harry llega a la calle Simmons, donde se encuentra con una versión más vieja de la Dahlia con la que se reunió antes. Dahlia le revela dos cosas a Harry: que están casados y que Cheryl se encuentra en el faro. Vuelve a aparecer la pesadilla, ella se congela, y Harry pronto se encuentra en algo parecido a "Ninguna Parte" de los anteriores juegos. Después, Harry entra en lo que parece ser el dormitorio de Cheryl y se queda dormido en su cama. Mientras tanto, en el consultorio del psiquiatra, Kaufmann habla sobre el matrimonio en la sexta sesión. Cuando Harry se despierta en la habitación de Cheryl, Michelle está a su lado y ella le ofrece un viaje en coche hasta el faro. Durante el viaje, una discusión tiene lugar entre Michelle y su novio, John (según las respuestas que el jugador haya dado en las sesiones con Kaufmann, será John el que comienza la discusión o Michelle), la cual termina con los dos saliendo del coche. Harry atraviesa las alcantarillas y llega hasta el Annie's Bar. En el interior del bar, Michelle le dice a Harry que ella rompió con John. Luego le explica que él puede llegar hasta el faro cruzando el lago Toluca utilizando un barco que se puede encontrar en el páramo ubicado detrás del parque de atracciones. En la séptima sesión, el Dr. Kaufmann habla sobre la sexualidad. Harry pasa a través del parque de atracciones de Lakeside y encuentra el barco en el páramo. En el interior, Harry se encuentra con la versión joven de Dahlia nuevamente y le pide que lo lleve hasta el faro, lo cual ella acepta de mala gana. Acto seguido, Dahlia seduce a Harry y se da a entender que tienen relaciones sexuales. Momentos después, Harry se despierta en el Mundo de Hielo, con Dahlia congelada de nuevo. El agua del lago se ha transformado en hielo y Harry se pone en marcha hacia el faro, caminando sobre el lago congelado. Los Raw Shocks comienzan a perseguir a Harry, sin embargo, de repente todos ellos se congelan. La superficie congelada del lago se transforma de nuevo en agua y Harry se desmaya mientras nada hasta el faro. thumb|Cheryl hablando con su memoria de Harry. Cybil está en la costa del faro y salva a Harry una vez más, aunque él le arrebata la pistola, diciendo que ella no le impedirá encontrase con Cheryl. Cybil afirma que ella no entiende lo que está pasando, ya que ella leyó un archivo en el que se afirmaba que Harry Mason murió hace 18 años en un accidente de coche. Cybil deja a Harry y él entra en el faro, el cual es la clínica del Dr. Kaufmann. Se revela que el paciente de Kaufmann es en realidad Cheryl Mason, que ahora tiene 25 años de edad. El Dr. Kaufmann le explica a Cheryl como ella había querido desesperadamente aferrarse a la memoria de su padre, y que el Harry al que el jugador controlaba era en realidad una manifestación de la mente de Cheryl. Después de la explicación de Kaufmann, hay una de tres conversaciones que pueden suceder entre Harry y Cheryl, seguido por uno de cinco finales: Finales Harry entra en la oficina del Dr. K, mientras que él está hablando con Cheryl sobre la muerte de Harry. Dependiendo del perfil psicológico del jugador, hay tres posibles conversaciones que Cheryl puede tener con su padre: * La primera es la de ser capaz de dejar de lado el recuerdo doloroso de la muerte de su padre, donde ella le dice "Tú has estado conmigo durante tanto tiempo.", a lo que Harry responde: "Yo siempre estaré junto a ti." Luego sonríe mientras se congela por completo y se rompe en pedazos, y Cheryl baja la cabeza. * La segunda es la de no perdonar a Harry por lo que hizo cuando era niña. En respuesta, Harry le dice que debe olvidar eso, luego se congela por completo y se rompe en pedazos, momento en el cual Cheryl baja la cabeza y llora. Esta conversación se lleva a cabo cuando el jugador obtiene el final "Padre ebrio" o "Vileza y sirenas". * La tercera es la de ella aceptando a la manifestación creada por su mente, donde le dice a su "padre": "Papá, tú eres un héroe. El hombre que murió no era mi padre, no es así como yo lo recuerdo. Esos recuerdos son todo lo que tengo - tú eres todo lo que tengo." A lo que Harry responde "No soy ni siquiera un fantasma". Cheryl abraza a Harry y llora. A pesar de que Cheryl es feliz, ella todavía se aferra a su padre de fantasía y delira. Esto es similar al final "María" de Silent Hill 2. Después de la conversación con Cheryl, hay cuatro posibles escenas filmadas con una cámara de video que se pueden conseguir, aunque varían dependiendo del perfil psicológico del jugador: *'Amor perdido' : Se reproduce un video que muestra a Harry al lado de su coche con Dahlia, a punto de irse. Él le dice a Cheryl que el divorcio no era su culpa. Él dice: "Tú sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿verdad? A pesar de que mamá y papá no se aman más, los dos te queremos y siempre lo haremos." Este es considerado el mejor final del juego. Este final se puede ver si el jugador no se centra en imágenes sexuales o en cosas relacionadas con el alcohol, le dice al Dr. K que es amigable (lo que quiere decir que hace amigos con facilidad o que no se necesita mucho tiempo para que la gente le conozca), y ser una buena persona en general. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdSd4StpGEk *'Papá borracho' : Se reproduce un video de Harry llegando borracho a su casa y gritándole a Cheryl. Este final indica que cuando Harry estaba vivo, su alcoholismo dio un impacto negativo en su familia. Este final se puede ver si el jugador se centra en cerveza y sustancias alcohólicas. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsY_yPaD894 *'Vileza y sirenas' : Se reproduce un vídeo de Harry sentado en una cama en el bote The Orpheus mientras Michelle y Lisa se presentan a la cámara. Ellas le preguntan a Harry si pueden estar en su próximo libro, y si éste puede ser dedicado a ellas. Harry afirma que él dedica sus libros a su esposa e hija, porque es "lo justo", a lo que los tres estallan en carcajadas. Este final indica que cuando Harry estaba vivo, él engañó a su esposa. Este final se puede ver si el jugador se centra en las imágenes sexuales (por ejemplo, un cartel con una mujer medio desnuda) y le dice al Dr. K que disfruta de juegos de rol durante las relaciones sexuales y ha engañado a su pareja. Si el jugador actúa como un pervertido, en general, es más propenso a conseguir este final. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8WVZ8IrCrc *'Malo y débil' : Se reproduce un video de Dahlia abofeteando a Harry tres veces en su casa, llamándolo inútil y patético. El final se puede ver si el jugador le dice al Dr. K que participa poco en la amistad, lo que significa que no sabe hacer amigos con facilidad, que se necesita un tiempo para llegar a conocerle, y temas relacionados. También se puede conseguir siendo grosero con la gente, distrayéndose por cosas triviales, y siendo egoísta. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akYdjHkleek Además, también hay un quinto final: el final OVNI. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIovnejnjLU Este final sólo se puede conseguir en una segunda partida, donde el jugador participa en una misión secundaria que requiere tomar fotos de 13 ovnis ocultos a lo largo de Silent Hill. En este final, Cheryl cree que su padre fue secuestrado por extraterrestres y que Silent Hill se basa en una nave espacial gigante. Hay muchas referencias a los otros juegos de la saga, y además, James Sunderland hace un pequeño cameo. Personajes Una de las características principales de Shattered Memories es la personalidad y los diversos aspectos estéticos de sus personajes principales, y los efectos que el jugador puede tener en estos y elegir cuál de estos ellos van a experimentar. La personalidad de Harry Mason varía en función de cómo se juega el juego y las acciones y decisiones tomadas por el jugador. Una constante es su devoción a su hija y su dedicación a encontrarla, sin embargo, otros rasgos de personalidad tales como sus niveles de agresión y compasión cambian. Por ejemplo, si el jugador se inclina hacia los comportamientos del alcohol y lo anti-social cuando se le da la oportunidad, Harry va a demostrar un comportamiento más agresivo y de mala calidad, y será menos probable que la oficial de policía Cybil Bennett quiera ayudarlo. Por el contrario, en otros escenarios es paciente y agradecido. Cybil Bennett también muestra una variedad de respuestas emocionales, que van desde ser un poco abrasiva y cínica a paciente y comprensiva. Cuando se enoja, se cuestiona las razones de porqué Harry está en el pueblo y cómo su hija llegó a desaparecer, e incluso le pide ver su licencia. Su apariencia tiene tres posibles diseños, uno que es más informal y revelador, otro que está más en sintonía con su trabajo y mucho más práctico, teniendo en cuenta las bajas temperaturas en las que se encuentran, y el último que sigue siendo formal, pero su cabello más corto y no usa una gorra. Dahlia, la versión re-imaginada de Dahlia Gillespie, se presenta como la esposa de Harry. Ella aparece como una mujer joven en ropa contemporánea, con un tatuaje de una serpiente en su estómago. Esta versión de ella es seductora. En una encarnación ella tiene el pelo castaño y suelta y una remera que cubre su vientre, así como varios collares. Ella tiene una personalidad muy suelta e independiente. Por otro lado, puede ser bastante desagradable y molesta con facilidad. Lisa Garland es una enfermera que trabaja en el Alchemilla Hospital. A pesar de su cinismo, Harry Mason se siente atraído hacia ella y con la necesidad de protegerla. Su personaje no varía tanto de los otros protagonistas, aunque su destino puede cambiar un poco y tener un efecto drástico sobre el futuro de Harry. Michelle Valdez es una cantante que se encuentra con Harry en su reunión de secundaria y decide irse con él en lugar de esperar a su novio que llega tarde, John. Su apariencia cambia, obviamente, más que su personalidad, con sus diálogos cambiando a unos más sutiles. Jugabilidad Perfil psicológico Una de las principales características de Shattered Memories es la manera en la que el mundo reacciona a las acciones del jugador, conocido como el perfil psicológico. Diferentes acciones dan resultados diferentes, de una manera más avanzada que las simples respuestas "bueno o malo" que han prevalecido en la mayoría de los juegos que incorporan esta mecánica. Esto afectará a algunos aspectos del juego, como por ejemplo si los edificios estarán abiertos o cerrados, con que personajes Harry reunirá y qué ropa llevaran puestos, y variaciones en las llamadas telefónicas y en los mensajes de texto en el teléfono del juego. Decisiones en tiempo real del jugador, tales como en cual lugar entrar primero, afecta al juego de muchas maneras. Así mismo, hay una prueba al comienzo del juego, donde el psiquiatra le da al personaje una evaluación psiquiátrica. El modo aquí es en primera persona, y el jugador debe responder a las preguntas sobre su personalidad y psique. Se puede asentir o sacudir la cabeza en respuesta a las preguntas. Hay muchas pruebas de análisis de la psique a través del juego, muchos de ellas oscuras; en una prueba, al jugador se le pide colorear un dibujo de una casa, entre muchos otros. Estas, y casi todas las decisiones que el jugador haya realizado durante las sesiones, ayudará a determinar ciertos elementos y encuentros dentro del juego. Exploración [[Archivo:Shattered Memories - Modo de Juego|thumb|right|250px|El modo de juego de Shattered Memories.]] La linterna es un objeto recurrente presente en casi todos los juegos de Silent Hill. La misma, vuelve en Shattered Memories con mejores efectos visuales, y en el caso de la Wii, es la principal forma de interacción física que ayuda a mantener al jugador inmerso en el juego. En lugar de mover el stick analógico del mando para maniobrar la linterna, el jugador físicamente mueve el mando de Wii alrededor, usando sus capacidades de sensor de movimiento para interactuar directamente con los puzzles y para apuntar con la linterna. Los cambios en el aspecto de la exploración a diferencia de los juegos anteriores son que cuando Harry examina algo, responde vocalmente, por primera vez en la serie. Aunque el juego es en tercera persona, la cámara enfoca detrás de Harry durante la exploración, similar al Resident Evil 4. También hay más inmersión en el sistema de HUD del juego, en vez de cambiar a una pantalla diferente para examinar algo, Harry sostiene su teléfono con su mano derecha. Las pantallas de carga también se eliminaron completamente del juego, y los tiempos de carga al abrir las puertas son muy rápidos, casi imperceptibles. Teléfono thumb|left|El teléfono de Harry. Harry tiene un teléfono de estilo moderno, el cual tiene un papel importante en el juego. El jugador puede utilizarlo para marcar a muchos números de teléfono que se pueden encontrar en posters, vallas publicitarias, carteles, etc... durante el viaje. El jugador también puede recibir mensajes de texto y fotos por parte de otras personas, incluyendo recuerdos y pensamientos del pasado. Por lo general, las grabaciones que Harry escucha revelan que no todo era tan agradable como parecía. En la versión de Wii, las grabaciones de llamadas telefónicas también pueden venir a través del altavoz del mando de Wii, y los jugadores pueden poner el altavoz al lado de su oído, como si estuvieran usando un teléfono. El teléfono tiene una cámara de fotos que puede ser utilizada para descubrir secretos tomando fotos de los alrededores que se pueden guardar en una galería de fotos. El teléfono de Harry tiene un mapa de Silent Hill con un software GPS que le permite al jugador determinar la posición de Harry. Se pueden agregar puntos de referencia, y el jugador también puede dibujar en el mapa. El teléfono también reemplaza a la radio de los otros juegos de la serie, el cual emite estática cuando los Raw Shocks están cerca. Mientras se usa el teléfono, el jugador sigue siendo susceptible a los ataques del enemigo, así como ser capaz de moverse. El teléfono es la única manera para guardar el juego. Secuencias de pesadilla thumb|250px|Harry Mason en el Mundo de Hielo.Para añadir más miedo y tensión al juego, el combate ha sido completamente eliminado en favor de evadir a los enemigos durante las secuencias de pesadilla. El objetivo de estas secuencias de pesadilla es encontrar la salida lo más pronto posible en un "laberinto" formado por el entorno antes de que los Raw Shocks derroten a Harry. En la versión de Wii, el altavoz del mando de Wii funciona como una radio, produciendo estática cuando hay Raw Shocks presentes. Algunas puertas, vallas y cornisas con las que Harry puede interactuar se destacan por la luz azul que las rodea. Su intención es mostrarle al jugador que se puede ir por allí, aunque no debe de confundirse como el camino para poder escapar. Los Raw Shocks persiguen a Harry y lo buscan en todo momento, lo persiguen a través de salas, encima de las vallas, en espacios de acceso y lo arrastran fuera de los espacios en los que se esconde. Sin embargo, hay una serie de acciones que Harry puede hacer para evadir a los monstruos, como saltar por las ventanas, subir las vallas, y tirar abajo las puertas mientras corre. Si un Raw Shock se encuentra demasiado cerca de Harry, saltará sobre él y lo "abrazará". Cuando Harry es agarrado por un Raw Shock, el jugador debe mover el mando de Wii y el Nunchuk en la dirección en la que el Raw Shock lo agarra (por ejemplo, si un Raw Shock agarra a Harry de frente, el jugador debe mover el mando de Wii y el Nunchuk al mismo tiempo hacia adelante). El jugador también puede derribar ciertos objetos, para así retrasar brevemente a los Raw Shocks. Ciertos lugares como los armarios y las camas pueden ser utilizados como escondites para tratar de evitar a los monstruos. Si Harry es detectado, el Raw Shock que lo descubrió gritará, alertando a los otros Raw Shocks cercanos, y procederá a sacar a Harry de su escondite. En cada secuencia de pesadilla, el jugador puede encontrar una o dos bengalas para defenderse de forma temporal, el calor de las bengalas afecta negativamente a los Raw Shocks, por lo que Harry es invencible durante unos 15 o 20 segundos. Si la "resistencia" de Harry se reduce lo suficiente (indicada por los efectos de pantalla al estilo de la cintas de vídeo VHS y la cojera de Harry), Harry se desplomará en el suelo. No hay ninguna penalidad si Harry es derrotado, y podrá volver al comienzo de la secuencia de pesadilla, para que el jugador pueda volver a intentar escapar. Música [[Archivo:Shattered Memories OST.png|thumb|190px|La banda sonora de Shattered Memories.]] La música en Shattered Memories fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, y fue su contribución final a la saga de Silent Hill antes de retirarse de Konami después de 16 años. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn cantó cuatro canciones para el juego: Always on my Mind, When You're Gone, Acceptance, Hell Frozen Rain y ademas Joe Romersa volvió por quinta vez para ofrecer la letra de tres de las canciones, con exclusión de Always on my Mind, la cual es un cover. Desarrollo Retrasos El juego fue anunciado oficialmente en mayo de 2009 en la revista Nintendo Power y fue programado para ser lanzado el 13 de octubre 2009 en América del Norte y el 30 de octubre en Europa. En septiembre de 2009, Climax reveló que la fecha de lanzamiento sería retrasada al 3 de noviembre de 2009. En torno a principios de octubre, cerca de la salida original del juego, se reveló que Climax Studios había retrasado la fecha de lanzamiento del 3 de noviembre al 8 de diciembre de 2009. El 13 de octubre, Konami también anunció que Shattered Memories sería lanzado en toda Europa a principios de 2010. Previsto originalmente para el 4 de marzo, el lanzamiento de la versión PAL australiana del juego para Wii se retrasó hasta junio, debido a problemas de suministros en Europa causados por los efectos económicos de una erupción volcánica de 2010 en Islandia. Además, los distribuidores principales tuvieron problemas para confirmar las copias disponibles del juego durante varios meses después del lanzamiento retrasado, lo que dañó las ventas iniciales del juego en Australia. http://au.gamespot.com/wii/action/silenthillshatteredmemories/news.html?sid=6259095 Blog de desarrollo Al final de la producción del juego, el productor Tomm Hulett comenzó un blog bisemanal en el cual discutía las diversas facetas de la información sobre la realización de Shattered Memories, así como con otros asuntos relacionados con Silent Hill. Cada blog ofrecía una imagen, por lo general un vistazo a las ilustraciones en el juego como los bocetos de Cheryl, o incluso partes de los scripts del juego. Los blogs se retrasaron al principio, pero finalmente se colocaron en la fecha acordada. Galería del blog Archivo:TH_Plush_Pyramid.jpg|Hulett recibe un Pyramid Head de felpa para su cumpleaños. Archivo:TH_Blog_August_23.jpg|Una de los sesiones psicológicas del juego. Archivo:TH_Blog_September_21.jpg|Poster del juego colgado en la oficina de Climax. Archivo:TH_Blog_13_October.jpg|El cartel afuera de Sinister Pointe. Archivo:TH_Blog_15_October.jpg|Un vistazo a las ilustraciones del juego. Archivo:TH_Blog_October_20.jpg|Ilustración del Mundo de Pesadilla congelado, y demás objetos extra de Konami. Archivo:TH_Blog_30_October.jpg|Cybil en un monitor. Archivo:TH_Blog_8_November.jpg|Celebraciones de Halloween de Konami. Recepción Shattered Memories recibió críticas generalmente positivas. Críticas positivas (80% o más) fueron dadas al juego por Destructoid (95%), Eurogamer (90%), IGN (86%), GameTrailers (85%) GameSpot (80%) y Nintendo Power (80%). Las críticas medianamente positivas que fueron dadas al juego incluyen a GameSpy (70%), Game Informer (63%), 1UP (58%) y GamePro (50%). La crítica más negativa del juego fue hecha por G4TV (40%). Los gráficos fueron elogiados, incluyendo el detalle de los ambientes. La linterna fue bien recibida, y GameTrailers comentó que le dió un "pixel de perfección" al juego. El sistema de evaluación psicológica en general fue también una característica muy práctica que le dio al juego una experiencia única. El argumento emocional profundo fue aplaudido por IGN y GameSpot. Las críticas negativas al juego incluyen cosas como puzzles "demasiados simples" por parte de 1UP y G4TV, y algunos críticos encuentran a las secuencias de pesadilla frustrantes e innecesarias. Muchos analistas señalaron que el juego era corto, durando entre 5 a 7 horas en una primera partida. Algunas revistas como Nintendo Power sintieron que el juego tenía un "menor énfasis" en el terror. Curiosidades thumb|180px|La portada PAL original del juego. *La versión PAL tenía una portada diferente que luego fue cambiada. La versión original tenía un primer plano de la cara congelada de Harry, con sus lentes de lado. La versión final es más cercana a la portada americana de Cheryl congelada en el columpio, con un fondo ligeramente diferente y filtro artístico, y los logos retirados. thumb|Una foto de Cheryl. * Los temas principales del juego son la familia y la memoria. * El juego comienza con una advertencia psicológica: "Este videojuego analiza tu perfil psicológico mientras juegas. El juego acaba conociendo quién eres en realidad y luego utiliza esta información para cambiar. Utiliza sus conocimientos contra ti y crea tu propia pesadilla personal. Este juego juega contigo tanto como tú juegas con él." * Harry guarda una foto de Cheryl en su billetera, un signo de su devoción a su hija. *''Shattered Memories'' es el segundo juego que se lanzó en una consola de Nintendo. El primero fue Silent Hill: Play Novel, lanzado para Game Boy Advance, que también se basa en el juego original. Sólo lanzado en Japón. *''Shattered Memories'' es el primer juego de Silent Hill en el cual el jugador no puede combatir contra los enemigos, ya que el juego está destinado a evitar la confrontación para hacerlo más intenso. Esto es similar a la serie Clock Tower y Haunting Ground, donde los protagonistas huyen (o se les alienta a hacerlo) de sus enemigos en lugar de pelear. thumb|El cartel de la "Cámara oscura". * Al tomar una foto de ciertos fenómenos extraños, la imagen puede distorsionarse y revelar una pista o secreto a Harry. Esto es similar a la serie de videojuegos Project Zero (Fatal Frame). Carteles publicitarios de una "Cámara oscura" se pueden encontrar en Silent Hill. La cámara oscura es la cámara manejada por los protagonistas de Project Zero. *''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' es el segundo juego sin ningún tipo de mención o eventos relacionados con La Orden, después de Silent Hill 2. * Otros juegos de Wii de los que Shattered Memories es similar: The Grudge, Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon y Project Zero 4. * El mapa de Silent Hill en Shattered Memories parece estar bastante alterado, Alchemilla ha sido movido a otra calle y su diseño ha cambiado. Además, calles que estaban conectadas se han puesto en lugares separados. * Llamando al Servicio al Cliente de Konami a veces resulta en un momento divertido. Cuando la operadora ve que en su identificador de llamadas el protagonista está llamando desde Silent Hill, ella dice que no hay forma en que se lo pueda ayudar. * Es el juego más criticado de toda la saga, sobre todo en la plataforma de Play Station 2 por sus controles. También ya que en su historia sale el nombre de Harry Mason'','' en un protagonista falso, es decir, Harry Mason'', Versión de ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. ''También por los nombres de: Cheryl, Lisa, Michael Kaufmann, Cybil Bennett, Dahlia, y otros más. Para más curiosidades, véase 'Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Secretos y Desbloqueables'. Galería Imagen:SHSM.png|El logotipo inicial de ''Shattered Memories. Imagen:SHSMLOGO2.jpg|El logotipo final de Shattered Memories. Shattered Memories artwork.jpg|Ilustración de Shattered Memories. CherylShatteredMemories.PNG|Cheryl Mason en Shattered Memories. SM Harry Mason art.jpg|Harry sentado con una foto de su hija. Archivo:SM_Dahlia.jpg|Ilustración de la versión joven de Dahlia. Imagen:SM_Lisa_and_Harry.jpg|Harry hablando con Lisa. Imagen:62a58292e5662ec5679fd996a2b4ea9c.jpg Imagen:CybilShattered.png Imagen:Raw Shocks chase Harry.jpg Imagen:Silent-Hill-Shattered-Memories-Impressions.jpg Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial estadounidense * Sitio web oficial japonés en:Silent Hill: Shattered Memories ka:Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Categoría:Shattered Memories Categoría:El Mundo Real Categoría:Videojuegos